For example, a patent document 1 discloses an art to vary an engine speed to a target engine speed higher than an idling rotational speed in accordance with a clutch position when a throttle opening degree is equal to or smaller than a predetermined value at a start of a vehicle provided with a manual transmission. In this patent document 1, an increase rate of the target engine speed with respect to the idling rotational speed is set to be smaller with respect to a state at an initial stage of the engagement of the clutch as the engagement of the clutch proceeds.
However, in this patent document 1, it is necessary to return the increased engine speed to the original speed after the start of the vehicle. With this, the deceleration feeling may be provided to the driver. Moreover, the vehicle can run without the depression of the accelerator pedal by the driver. Accordingly, the unnatural feeling may be provided to the driver.
That is, in this patent document 1, the vehicle is likely to be not smoothly started without providing the unnatural feeling to the driver.